Tales of an Earthmate from another World
by Light Reveltion U. Y
Summary: A young boy was found collapsed on the side of a major crossroad, and nursed back to health by the local villagers. Having lost his memories save for his name alone, he is allowed to stay at an abandoned farm. After some time, a large monster attacks the village and the boy slowly begins to recover his memories... (a few new OCs, and familiar characters from all the games)


It was unusual for a typhoon to ravage the country for an entire week, but its citizens were wise enough to have stored much of their farmed goods in underground cellars and enlarge storage boxes to outlast the storm.

It was however the end of the storm that bore much surprise to one village. A young boy was found collapsed on the side of a major crossroad and brought into the home of the village chief. One could wonder what the boy was doing alone out in the storm, or where he came from. But all this would have to wait until the boy woke up.

* * *

Approximately 50 hours later, the boy wakes up and the doctor on duty looks up to see the boy looking confused. Before the boy can ask anything, the doctor answers most of the FAQ that the boy might have.

"This is the village clinic. We found you half-dead after a brute storm. I'm one of the two doctors here. You've been sleeping for roughly 2 days. You had a bag on you with some strange items as well as a card that seems to have information on your identity."

The boy is still looking confused about something so the doctor gives him room to ask whatever is on the boy's mind.

"Who am I? Where are we?"

The doctor takes this question fully in its entirety and comes with the conclusion: Amnesia. Quite common for someone who might have been knocked out during a storm for a few days.

"Well, your identity does tell me that your name is Ashley. But seeing how that's not really a common name here... and especially for a boy like you. It's questionable indeed. As for where we are. We are in my clinic."

Seeing the boy's confusion get worse the doctor quickly answers, "Yes, you are a boy named Ashley and you are in my clinic in the quiet village of Elioradan."

The boy finally spoke up then, "This isn't the Kanto Region, is it?" and confirming from the doctor's look that it isn't, he got up as quickly as he could and dashed out the door.

This took the doctor by surprise, and he couldn't stop the boy from making his swift escape. _Oh well, _he thought to himself, _that boy will find himself back eventually once he realizes where he is._ The doctor stepped out of the room and went down the stairs. The front door swung wide open and just right outside was a girl who had collided with the young explorer Navi. This girl resembled the boy who had just escaped only in the fact that she was wearing the same clothes the boy had been wearing. _Strange, _the doctor muttered to himself, _I don't believe it._ He forgave himself for thinking of such an impossible thought, and went over to the girl. The girl, having crashed into the sturdier explorer, was sitting on the cold stone ground in a daze. As soon as she had recollected herself had she realized that the doctor was standing next to her with a helping hand extended towards her.

"You..." the doctor began, but the girl cut him off by grabbing onto his firm hand and getting up.

"Ashley A'roile." With that, the girl had answered the doctor's doubts and confusion.

"My, so you were a girl. My eyes must have deceived me when I first saw you. Of course I didn't check to make sure, I should have asked Sibil about your gender."

The girl nodded, and took a quick look around her. There wasn't much to be seen. The clinic was, on the outskirts of the village and only the dark wood surrounded them. The stone path was nearly invisible in the darkness. One would need a bright light to guide them home. Seeing that her efforts for escape were futile, she reluctantly followed the doctor back into the room she had been in earlier.

Navi on the other hand had been the one to find Ashley and bring him here, and was naturally worried about his physical condition. But having seen him move and crash into him on the way out, he was relieved to know that he had not died. The only thing that surprised him the most was that this "He" was actually a "She" and certainly the charms of any young lady frightened him. How did he make such a mistake when he first found Ashley lying near the crossroads? Navi found it repulsive to even hold hands with his mother, and was naturally afraid of all women, and yet he was able to carry Ashley to the clinic? Maybe, there was more to this girl than he thought.

The doctor placed another log into the fireplace as the night drew near. He always kept the clinic warm. A little too warm for most of the patients' tastes, but it was better than being outside in the bitter frosty cold. It was one of the few marvels in this country that the forest would change its seasons 4 times a day, everyday. The doctor knew that this had much to do with the fact that the forest was actually known as the forest of beginnings, and that the entire village was populated with only earthmates, those who could wield the earth's power and bless the world. The fact that the girl, Ashley, had made it inside meant that she was either a monster or an earthmate of great power. Not any earthmate could go in and out as they pleased. He decided to consult the chief elder later about it.


End file.
